HariHari Sibuk Remus Lupin
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Remus Lupin. Cowok manis, pintar, dan jago olahraga. Selain anugerah itu, dia juga punya masalah, seperti yang lainnya, yaitu masalah keuangan. ONESHOT. crossover Harlem Beat. eh... gak cross over juga, sih... hehe. R&R, ya! penname ganti dari coolkid4869


**A/N : **Maaf, maaf… gue tau, seharusnya gue lanjutin lagi 'Benteng!' atau yang lainnya, tapi gue gak bisa nahan lagi!! Huahahhaa!! Udah ah, lanjut aja ke disclaimer.

**Disclaimer : **semua karakter disini punyanya JK Rowling dan plotnya punya Nishiyama Yuriko. Gue cuma menggabungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi kalo keduanya ketemu. Huahahaha!!

**Warning : **semuanya OOC! Maaf, ya. Tapi, pas gue baca komiknya, entah kenapa gue merasa sangat pas dengan kondisi masing-masing. Namanya juga fanfiction. Suka-suka authornya, kan? Hehehe.

* * *

(**A/N : **Diambil dari komik 'Harlem Beat' nomer 22. Dialog sama. Cuma ada beberapa yang diganti buat menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan dunia per-'Harry Potter'-an)

* * *

Remus Lupin. Cowok manis, pintar, dan jago olahraga. Selain anugerah itu, dia juga punya masalah, seperti yang lainnya. Yaitu masalah keuangan.

"Sial..." keluh Remus. Dia baru saja menghitung sisa uangnya yang ada di dalam saku celana. "Aku harus bertahan hidup dengan uang 2 sickle... Tak mungkin..." Ia mengeluarkan erangan kesal dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. "Ini sejak aku bergabung dengan 'Order of the Phoenix' dan harus mengurangi jam kerjaku... Aku tak bisa ikut taruhan lagi karena diawasi Dumbledore, padahal aku bayar rekening air, gas... Aku sudah tak main judi dan tak merokok lagi... Aaah. Hari ini makan pisang dan air lagi..." keluhnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

* * *

Remus sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya sambil mengecek agenda kerjanya sepanjang perjalanan. Untuk menghemat pengeluaran, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju tempat kerjanya di sebuah bar di tengah kota London.

"Hmm... hari buang sampah itu Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Jadi... Ng?" Remus menemukan tanda asing berupa lingkaran warna merah pada hari Senin. "Oh, iya. Ini tanda apa, ya?"

Remus yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunia pekerjaannya tidak menyadari kalau seorang sahabatnya, Sirius Black, menghampirinya dari belakang dan menepuk punggungnya cukup keras.

"Hai, cowok manis! Aku sedang mencarimu!!" seru Sirius dengan riangnya. "Ah?" Sirius baru menyadari kalau Remus sudah tidak ada di depannya, melainkan terpelanting jauh ke depan karena pukulannya. "Kenapa kamu?" tanyanya, seraya menghampiri Remus yang masih terkapar.

"Tidak apa-apa..." bisik Remus yang memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Dirapikannya bajunya yang sedikit kotor dan melirik Sirius dengan sinisnya. "Ada urusan apa denganku!? Sekarang aku sedang uring-uringan karena lapar! Kalau tak mau dimakan, cepat minggir!" ujarnya dengan ketus. Saking laparnya, ia seperti melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang seperti makanan. Apel, wortel, ayam, bahkan Sirius terlihat seperti daging panggang yang lezat.

"Sombong amat!" balas Sirius, sedikit sedih. "Padahal aku mau menawarkan pekerjaan yang bagus untukmu."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Aku diminta kenalanku, katanya dia butuh cowok manis selama dua, tiga jam.. Mungkin dia butuh seseorang untuk jadi foto model." Sirius mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang seharga 5000 pound. "Uang mukanya segini!" Sirius tersenyum lebar saat melihat mata sahabatnya itu tidak berkedip sedikit pun dari lembaran 5000 itu. Dia yakin kalau Remus pasti akan menerima tawaran ini.

"Tu... tunggu." Remus mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan uang 5000 yang sempat melintas selama 5 menit di depan matanya dan menatap Sirius dengan tatapan curiga. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menawariku pekerjaan dengan uang yang banyak? Mencurigakan!"

"Tega-teganya kamu bicara seperti itu..." gumam Sirius, pura-pura kaget dan sedih. "Aku dengar kamu dalam kesulitan, makanya aku tawarkan pekerjaan ini. Lagipula, kamu, kan, sahabatku." Melihat tidak adanya reaksi balasan dari Remus, Sirius memutuskan untuk menggoda Remus sedikit lagi. "Ya, sudah..." Sirius mulai berjalan menjauhi Remus sambil melambaikan lembaran 5000 pound itu. "Aku tawarkan ke orang lain saja." katanya sambil melirik Remus dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Remus bimbang. Haruskan ia ambil? Tapi, Sirius tidak pernah menawarkan pekerjaan dengan bayaran mahal sebelumnya. Lagipula, pekerjaan dari seorang Muggle? Ini benar-benar mencurigakan... Tapi, seberapa keras Remus menentang pekerjaan itu, kaki dan tangannya bergerak diluar kendali pikirannya dan langsung menyambar uang itu dari tangan Sirius yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sial...

"Mau, kan?" kata Sirius disertai senyum lebar penuh kemenangan. "Aku tunggu besok jam 5 sore di Headquarters Order, ya."

* * *

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, Remus akhirnya sampai juga di bar tempat dia berkerja sebagai bartender. Dia menyelinap masuk melalui pintu belakang dan menuju ruang ganti.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan..." gumamnya, masih teringat dengan tawaran pekerjaan dai Sirius. Remus membuka pintu ruang ganti dan mendapati James Potter sedang berjalan hilir mudik di dalamnya, terlihat panik. "James?"

"Ah! Remus! Aku sudah menunggumu!" seru James senang. Dia segera melesat menuju pintu dan menarik Remus yang masih mematung dan mengunci pintu. "Sebenarnya, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu. Akhir-akhir ini, markas kita sepertinya sedang diawasi oleh segerombolan Death Eaters. Aku khawatir kalau mereka akan menyerang markas kita. Apalagi, Dumbledore sedang pergi keluar negeri, jadi tinggal kita ini yang harus menjaga markas Order. Kami memutuskan untuk melawan mereka besok jam 4 sebelum mereka menyerang markas."

"Waw..." Remus mendengarkan penuturan James sambil berganti baju. "Sepertinya sibuk sekali. Selamat berjuang, ya."

"REMUUUUUSSSS!!" Tiba-tiba, James langsung menubruk Remus dan menangis. "Mana mungkin kita bisa menang tanpa kamu...!?" Dia memeluk Remus dan memohon-mohon. "Aku akan bayar berapa pun, jadi tolonglah aku...!! Huuuaaaa!!"

"Iya, iya, iyyaaaa!!" jawab Remus. Ia sedang berusaha keras menjauhkan James yang semakin tidak terkontrol.

* * *

"HAAAHHH!? Besok aku harus masuk kerja!?"

"Maaf... Besok adalah hari pertemuan dengan anakku yang diasuh mantan istriku!" kata sang pemilik bar. "Tapi, besok rentenir akan datang ke sini menagih hutang. Aku tak mungkin menutup bar ini."

"Tapi, besok aku ada keper..."

"Aku mohon!!" potong sang pemilik bar. "Aku pasti akan pulang jam 4 sore besok!! Kalau aku tidak datang, hubungan dengan anakku akan putus...!!" sambung pemilik bar sambil menangis diatas counter bar, meratapi nasibnya.

Remus menyenderkan tubuhnya ke rak minuman, bingung apa jawaban yang harus dia berikan. Besok, ia mempunyai 2 janji yang berdekatan. Tak mungkin ia bisa memenuhi janji-janjinya itu kalau ia harus menjaga bar hingga jam 4. Tapi, se-sinetron-sinetronnya kisah ayah-anak si pemilik bar ini, tidak mungkin ia menutup bar. Bisa-bisa, barnya dibakar rentenir.

"Ya, baiklah..."

* * *

Keesokkan harinya...

Remus sedang mengupas kentang sambil terus mengawasi jam besar yang berada di dekat pintu masuk bar dengan khawatir. "Lama sekali majikanku..." gumamnya. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. "Jam berapa dia akan sampi ke sini..." keluhnya sambil terus mengupas kentang.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini!?" Masuklah James dan Peter dengan napas terengah-engah. "Death Eaters sudah mulai menyerang markas!"

"Maaf, majikanku belum datang, dan aku tak boleh pergi dari sini..."

"Haaahh!??" James menatap Remus tidak percaya. Susah juga, kalau begini jadinya, pikirnya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu melirik Peter dan ide melintas di otaknya. "Wormtail!" James menepuk pundak Peter, membuat anak laki-laki gemuk itu menoleh. "Kamu tinggal di sini!" kata James.

"Eh?"

"Walaupun ada kamu, kita belum tentu bisa menang. Tapi, kita tak mungkin bisa menang tanpa Remus. kamu mengerti, kan?" kata James dengan tatapan mata serius. Peter hanya terdiam menatap James dengan wajah bodohnya itu. Lalu...

"Aku mengerti! Serahkan saja padaku!" Peter Pettigrew mengambil alih bar dari Remus yang sudah melesat pergi bersama James. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan Peter sendirian, Remus sudah memberitahu tentang rentenir yang akan datang menagih hutang dan tempat dimana stempel berada. Semoga saja Peter bisa ingat...

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, James dan Remus sampai di depan markas Order dan segera disambut oleh Arthur Weasley.

"Kok, lama sekali...?" keluhnya.

"Sorry." balas Remus, diiringi cengiran bersalah. "Tadi, ada sedikit..."

"Hoo... Jadi kamu yang namanya Remus?"

Remus menoleh dan mendapati MacNair, Slytherin yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya berdiri tepat di depannya. Tubuhnya yang besar tinggi terbalut jubah hitam khas Death Eaters dan topeng tengkorak bertengger di kepalanya. "Remus Lupin, ternyata cuma cowok manis." ejeknya. "Sebaiknya kamu pulang sebelum terluka, nona."

"Hmm... jadi gentong ini bisa bicara, ya..." balas Remus dengan sinisnya.

"APAA!?"

Tiba-tiba...

PIPIPPIRIPIPPIIII!!

"Tunggu sebentar." Remus mengangkat telpon selularnya yang baru saja berbunyi. "Halo?"

"Moony, toloong!!" Terdengar suara panik seorang Peter Pettigrew. Dibalik suara Peter yang panik itu, terdengar dentingan gelas dan suara piring pecah.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya Remus takut-takut.

"Bar kamu!!" Kembali terdengar suara sesuatu pecah.

Tanpa perlu mendengar lagi, Remus segera melesat menuju barnya. "Maaf, tunda dulu pertarungannya!!" seru Remus sambil meninggalkan medan pertempuran, membuat rekan-rekan seperjuangannya dan beberapa Death Eaters – terutama MacNair - menatap Remus dengan tatapan heran. Beruntung jarak antara markas Order dan bar tempat Remus bekerja tidaklah terlalu jauh sehingga Remus bisa sampai di bar itu secepat kilat. Dengan kasar, disambarnya pegangan pintu dan dibukanya sambil berteriak, "Ada apa?"

"Tolooong!! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi...!!"

Remus hanya bisa bengong saat mendapati Peter yang sedang memegang tumpukan gelas di tangan kirinya, panci diatas kepalanya, dan botol minuman di tangan satunnya. Kaki kirinya terlilit kabel penghisap debu sedangkan kaki kanannya sedang mati-matian menahan piring.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" tanya Remus dengan kesal.

"Karena masih sepi, aku mau bersihkan debu dulu..." jawab Peter. "Untung kamu cepat datang!" Lupa dengan segala barang pecah belah yang ia topang, Peter memeluk Remus sambil menangis, membuat piring dan gelas itu hancur berantakan di atas lantai. Sabar, Remus. Sabar... gumam Remus untuk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang aneh, dan kupas saja kentang ini, mengerti?" kata Remus, sambil menunjuk tumpukan kentang di sebuah baskom, tersenyum.

"Moony tidak marah, kan?" tanya Peter dengan polosnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak menyadari senyum Remus yang dibuat-buat dan urat yang mulai menyembul dari keningnya, menandakan manusia serigala ini hampir lepas kendali dan mencincang Peter menjadi serpihan.

"Tidak, tidak." balas Remus. Sabar, Remus...

* * *

Remus kembali lagi ke medan pertempuran yang belum dimulai. Seperti semua orang menunggunya, karena saat ia tampil, mereka muali mencabut tongkat sihir masing-masing.

"Hei. Maaf, sudah menunggu!" katanya dengan tenang dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

"Puh, aku sampai jadi ngantuk menunggumu." geram MacNair. Ia juga mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Sorry atas gangguan tadi. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan berikan perlawanan yang sengit supaya kau tak ngantuk lagi."

Tapi...

PIPIPPIRIPIPPIIII!!

"sebentar." Remus membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjawab telpon masuk itu. Rupanya dari Peter lagi. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Penagih hutangnya sudah datang. Tapi, stempelnya dimana? Sebagai gantinya, aku boleh pakai stempel mainan, tidak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tolol dari seorang Peter Pettigrew membuat Remus mau tak mau kembali melesat menuju barnya dan menunjukkan dimana ia meletakkan stempelnya dan kembali lagi menuju markas Order. Lagi-lagi, dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari semua orang.

"So, sorry..." bisiknya sambil terengah-engah. "Ayo, kita mulai."

Remus sudah bersiap untuk melontarkan mantra ke arah Lucius Malfoy, namun seseorang meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari pertempuran.

"Gimana, sih. Sudah kubilnag, tunggu aku jam 5 sore…" gumam Sirius, kesal sambil menyeret Remus yang kebingungan semakin menjauhi medan perang. "Sebagai sesama cowok, harusnya kamu menepati janji. Kamu mau merusak reputasiku?"

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang ada perlu..." balas Remus.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga ke tempat dimana Sirius menjanjikan pekerjaan bagi Remus. "Selamat siang!" sapanya ceria. "Aku sudah bawa dia!"

Mata Remus langsung membelalak begitu melihat tepat macam apa yang direkomendasikan Sirius.

"Aiiiihhhh.... Lucunya....!!" seru seorang... eh... 'pria' berjenggot yang memakai gaun warna pink dan bunga-bunga. Wig panjang ikal berwarna keemasan menghiasi kepalanya. 'Laki-laki' yang ada di dekatnya kira-kira juga memiliki dandanan yang sama. "Sirius bawa cowok cantik!"

Remus terus menatap kerumunan banci itu dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mulut menganga lebar.

"Aah, syukurlah..." ucap 'pria' berjenggot itu, menghampiri Remus. "Kami sedang kebingungan karena Samantha sedang sakit..." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah mini dress berwarna emas dan berkata, "Silakan ganti baju dengan ini." yang membuat Remus ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak mau pakai baju itu!" bentak Remus.

"Aneh, padahal aku sudah bayar 10000 pound ke Sirius untuk cari orang..."

"Sirius sialan!!" Remus baru saja hendak mengejar Sirius yang sudah kabur lebih dulu, tapi ditarik oleh pemilik klub.

PIPIPPIRIPIPPIIII!!

"Per... permisi." Remus langsung menyambar telpon genggamnya dan lari dari kerumunan banci itu. "Ada apa lagi kali ini?!" tanya sambil berlari menuju barnya.

"Jariku luka."

Sebelum Remus sempat berkomentar, James datang dan langsung menyeretnya menuju markas. "Kita sedang terdesak!"

Remus baru saja akan mulai melawan para Death Eaters itu, tapi si pemilik crossdresssing klub itu muncul dan menyeretnya kembali ke klubnya. "Bar kita sudah hampir buka."

Tiba-tiba, muncul lagi telpon dari Peter. "Remus, pancinya!!"

James kembali menyeret Remus ke medan tempur. "Kita benar-benar terdesak, Moony!"

Sialnya lagi, sang pemilik klub aneh itu kembali muncul dan membawa Remus pergi. "Kamu harus kerja untuk lunasi 10000 poundku."

Kepala Remus mulai berdenging. Jeritan minta tolong, pertanyaan bodoh Peter, dan pemilik klub sialan itu membuatnya kepalanya mau pecah. Pusing... Pusing... Remus benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAAAAAM!!!!" jeritnya frustrasi. "Iya, iya!! Aku mengerti!! Aku harus bekerja, kan?! BEKERJA!!!"

Dengan cepat, Remus kembali ke barnya dan memotong-motong kentang itu secepat kilat. Setelah dari bar, ia segera menuju bar crossdressing itu dan berganti pakaian, berdandan sedikit, dan langsung bekerja menemani om-om yang sedang mabuk-mabukkan sambil menahan kesal. Dan tujuan terkahirnya adalah markas Order. Hanya perlu beberapa mantra darinya untuk memukul mundur para Death Eaters, membuat Order memperoleh kemenangan.

"Akhirnya..." desah Remus lega.

* * *

Remus memasuki ruang rapat Order dengan badan lemas. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang nyeri dan sakit-sakit diatas sofa.

"Kemarin benar-benar melelahkan. Capek, tapi kenyang..." Dikeluarkannya uang yang sudah ia peroleh atas jerih payahnya, tersenyum puas. "Tapi, tak percuma aku sudah berjuang sangat keras! Sirius sudah melunasi upahku, majikan menambah upahku, dan aku dapat bagian dari klub aneh itu." Ditatapnya tumpukan uang ditangannya. Tapi...

Lily mengambil lembaran-lembaran uang yang sedang dipegang oleh Remus sambil berkata, "Aku ambil tunggakan iuran Order kamu, ya! Thanks!" Dan Lily pun pergi meninggalkan Remus yang masih bengong.

Remus mengeluarkan agenda dan baru menyadari tanda yang ia buat pada hari Senin. Waktunya Lily menagih pembayaran iuran Order.

"... Apa gunanya perjuanganku kemarin?"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Hahaha! Oneshot! Cepet banget gue bikinnya. Maaf, ya, kalo berantakan. Hehe. Maaf juga kalo Remus dan yang lainnya sangat OOC disini. Emang Remus seamtre itu? Mungkin. Emang Sirius sekejam itu? Mungkin. Emang James selebay itu? Banget! Hahaha. Tadinya mo gue masukin juga bagian proloquenya dimana si Sawamura (disini jadi Remus) itu mo diajak date sama cewek, terus dia ngomong "Kalian mau bayar berapa? Hargaku sangat mahal, nona-nona." Hyaaaa... Kesannya Remus murah banget, ya? Hehe.

Review ya!

Oiya. Itu ringtone HP punya Remus bunyi ringtone Power Ranger yang 'Go go Power Ranger!' Entah kenapa ringtone itu yang kebayang di otak gue. Lagi sering dipake sama anak-anak arsitektur, sih. Haha! Kayak ringtone angkatan gitu.


End file.
